vidlii_bad_usersfandomcom-20200214-history
Skid1288
Skid1288 is a 13 year old guy who he joined VidLii in May 17, 2018. Story his account with his old name called "MaxThePotato" changed username to Skid1288, now in june 2019 skid is start to hating mondo, he made his bad video called "Mondo Did an Oopsie" EndFurries is his fault he did wrong #MondoDidNothingWrong #SkidIsLiar he made another video when mondo and fawman downvote his video, mondo and fawman didnt downvote his video, he called "Fuck Mondo" and "mondo cant take criticism" for this reason, this is false, its not for say "mondo take crititcism" or "mondo cant take criticism" now he called furry to mondo, he made a impersonator account called "Mondo100TM" he made a lots videos of him, he says "i am furry and i am gay" for this reason with his mondo100 account, he made "how to draw pornhub logo" he cannot stop with mondo and he is annoying and rude, also criticism is bad, "me being mondo" not for talking about, this is a fake, he uses n word to says "n***er shut up" and "n***ers" also he posted his lots of his comments in mondo channel in channel comments, he archive his comments when mondo deleted his comments, he is really annoying, also he sucks, his Mondo100TM got banned for impersonation, skid have his alts called "MondoSuperFan", "PenisEqualsMondoBad" and "supersexypewdiepie" now he spammed mondo with his arabic or chinese comments, this is so bad, now he made a video when mondo got banned, now mondo changed his username to animaster, mondo didnt die, skid makes trolls to mondo, xan, STSDGL and other people like a trollface, also he is a troll, also this user sucks as balls, so mondo didnt join the barney bunch, now he made his "Animaster in real life" and its bad video, his fucking animaster videos are fucking bad piece of shit balls, Animaster did nothing wrong, skid leans his grammar like a shit, he made a group "Mondo autism glasses" with spam description on bitview, also he spammed and raided mondo on VidLii and Discord with his behavior, now he made a 16 videos of him, his videos are bad for bullying and trolling to animaster. he made a pornhub account, that its for 18+ not 13+ in pornhub, he likes porn and hentai, also he raided with porn link video from animaster discord server, also skid calls his fans to downvote animaster videos for this reason, idk he likes his haters and why skid sucks as balls. now he made his video "mondo dies" and fucking 128 text comments. Category:Skid Category:Skid1288 Category:Mondo099 Category:Animaster Category:Bullying Category:Troll Category:Trolling Category:Trollaccount Category:Troll account Category:Skid sucks Category:Attacking Category:Porn Category:MKFY Category:Hacker Category:Spam Category:Bitiview Category:Vidlii Category:Vlare Category:SuTubo Category:VidHub Category:Mondo100 Category:Mondo100TM Category:TM Category:MondoTM Category:Mondo099TM Category:Skid Alt Category:Skid1288 Alt Category:Alts Category:Accounts Category:Subbot Category:Viewbot Category:Xan Category:STSDGL Category:Fawman Category:Furry Category:Mondo not furry Category:Pornhub Category:Fake account Category:Fake mondo Category:MondoSuperFan Category:Skid is liar Category:20 videos Category:128 Category:Comments Category:DooMy Category:Banned Category:Ban Category:Bitview banned Category:MaxThePotato Category:Max Category:The Category:Potato Category:Criticism Category:Crticism is bad Category:N word Category:Annoying Category:Hack Category:MyKirbyFanYou Category:Bruh Category:Bruh momento Category:Bruh moment Category:Mondo dies Category:Bad Category:Skid bad Category:Downvote Category:Endfurries Category:Im200 Category:Im2002 Category:IM2002 Category:IM Category:2002 Category:2005 Category:9/11 Category:Mondo did not 9/11 Category:Not 9/11 Category:Not goanimate user Category:UTTP Category:VTP Category:War Category:Spam with his alts Category:Skid spammer Category:Skid is spamming Category:Archive Category:18 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:17 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:VidLii Drama Category:Drama Category:Haters Category:VidLii Category:BitView Category:Barney Category:Barney bunch Category:The Story Wiki Category:Story Category:Wiki Category:The! Category:Thy Category:Link Category:Porn link video Category:Soapier fan Category:Soapier Category:Discord Category:Discord spam Category:Trollface